Nadie
by Metanfetamina
Summary: No pasa un día, desde que terminó la Segunda Guerra Mágica, en el que Daphne no le pregunte a Theodore quién ganó la batalla. La respuesta, esbozada tras una sonrisa ladina y susurrada como si de un arrullo se tratara, siempre es la misma: nadie.


_A __**Ninfa**__ que, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que cumplió años, sabe que soy una tardona. Gracias por apoyarme siempre, por todos esos halagos que no merezco, por los cafés al otro lado de la pantalla.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**AVISO**_: _Pese a la bonita letra M del rating, bajo el título de este fic no encontraréis sexo. El motivo de no ser recomendado para menores de dieciséis años es la violencia y la crudeza de la trama. Si te gustan las cosas bonitas y los utópicos finales felices de Rowling, no sigas leyendo.

**Canción recomendada**: _What it's like_, Everlast.

* * *

"**NADIE"**

"_Vi a un hombre rico pidiendo, vi a un hombre bueno pecando, vi a un hombre duro llorando. Vi a un perdedor ganando y a un hombre triste sonriendo. Vi a un hombre honesto mintiendo. Vi el lado bueno y el malo, la cara y la cruz de la moneda. Y todo lo que había entre medias."

* * *

_

—Theodore, ¿quién ha ganado?

—Nadie.

* * *

Noto cómo el vómito sube dolorosamente desde la garganta y se me atraganta en la boca, que acaba llena de una mezcla entre bilis y sangre. Me la escupo encima, sin importarme que el líquido pestilente y grumoso me resbale por entre las comisuras de los labios o me manche la ropa. No puedo parar. Tengo que correr. Huir.

Tropiezo, una vez, y otra, y otra más. Sumando nuevas heridas a mis rodillas, manos o costados. No importa, tengo que escapar. Llegar a _ningún_ sitio y desear que allí toda esta destrucción sea una broma pesada producto de mi mente. Quiero despertar y darme cuenta de que soy una cría de apenas diecisiete años empapada en un sudor frío, que ha tenido una pesadilla horrible pero que cuando se levante ésta quedará adherida a las sábanas, evaporándose poco a poco gracias a los rayos de Sol que se filtren entre las cortinas.

Me permito alzar la vista, sin par de correr, y compruebo con pesar que el cielo sigue negro. Ni siquiera la Luna o las estrellas se han atrevido a salir esta noche. Son las primeras en condenar con su abandono nuestros pecados, nuestra estupidez, sumiéndonos en una oscuridad terrorífica que vaticina lo que en adelante serán nuestras vidas. Si sobrevivimos.

Vuelvo a caer, esta vez sobre el cadáver de un desconocido. Me fulmina con sus ojos en blanco, reprendiéndome como mis padres no supieron hacer en su momento. Me dice que no debería estar aquí, que soy apenas una niña que no entiende el significado de la vida. Mucho menos el de la muerte. De entre mis labios sale un gemido agónico que trataba de ser un grito agudo y potente. Quiero desaparecer, quiero volver atrás y tomar otra decisión más cobarde, más propia de mi edad. Querría estar junto a mi madre, que me acariciara el cabello al abrazo del calor de la chimenea de nuestro salón, mientras mi padre nos explicaba cómo había ido el día en el Ministerio. Querría que cuando les comenté mi decisión de luchar, ellos se hubieran negado en vez de haberme mirado con orgullo. ¿De qué estaban orgullosos? Me hablaron de gloria, de deber, de supremacía. Dijeron que la guerra era necesaria, un pequeño bache por el que habríamos de pasar para llegar a un mundo mejor.

Jamás me advirtieron de que el bache sería un agujero profundo, repleto de miembros amputados y estertores de muerte. Tampoco de que llegaría a la meta embadurnada en sangre, apestando a miedo, con la cara manchada de tierra y lágrimas.

Doy vueltas sobre mí misma, sin saber qué hacer o qué dirección tomar. Sola. Rodeada de extraños que se aniquilan a las afueras de un castillo que arde y se derrumba. Oigo los chillidos, los llantos, los asesinatos. Oigo el peso de un cuerpo cayendo fulminado al suelo, las maldiciones pronunciadas sin titubeos y alguna que otra risa cruel. Me tiro al barro y me arrastro entre jadeos tras un seto justo cuando un hombre en llamas corre en mi dirección perseguido por otros dos, de cuyas varitas salen más intenciones de hacerlo sufrir y agonizar.

Entonces vuelvo a llorar, desesperada, agarrándome las rodillas con los brazos, meciéndome espasmódicamente hacia delante y hacia atrás. ¿Estos son los cimientos de nuestro nuevo mundo? ¿Lo construiremos con los huesos de los caídos y pegaremos los ladrillos con su sangre? Gimoteo incoherencias con rapidez, tratando de expresar con mi bisbiseo histérico e ininteligible mi desconcierto. Hay niños como yo en ambos bandos, niños que están madurando a fuerza de asesinatos, y a nadie parece importarle. Serán mártires que hablarán de la crueldad del Lord para los amantes de los muggles, mártires a los que ellos no prohibieron abrazar la destrucción. O, en mi bando, serán fieles guerreros que cayeron defendiendo la justicia. Pero yo ya no sé qué es la justicia, no sé por qué es un término tan ambiguo del que se creen poseedores todos, lo que está claro es que hace tiempo que no luchamos por ella. Quizá los discursos y los pechos hinchados de hace unas horas se regodearan en el término, quizá utópicamente habría de ser así. No lo es. Los que mueren lloran con aprensión si tienen un minuto para ello, pidiendo auxilio a cualquiera que pase por su lado; ninguno parece en paz con la idea de que combatió por una causa justa. Los que matan ya casi no ven a sus objetivos, apuntan a cualquiera que se acerque lo suficiente como para sentirse amenazados, sin tener tiempo para fijarse en su edad o sus ideales. Al final a todos nos mueve lo mismo: sobrevivir, no importa el precio.

Un alarido desgarrador hace que me ponga en pie como un resorte, alerta. La varita tiembla en mi mano cuando la apunto en todas direcciones de manera histérica, buscando la amenaza. Recargo la espalda contra uno de los muros laterales del castillo y más lágrimas impulsadas por el terror descienden a borbotones por mis mejillas, impidiéndome ver con claridad. Ojalá me hubieran cegado. A cinco metros distingo a Pansy, cojeando todo lo deprisa que puede a pesar de la extraña posición en la que tiene el tobillo izquierdo, perseguida por tres acromántulas gigantescas. Le dan alcance con facilidad, y de nada sirven sus patadas y puñetazos cuando la primera le agarra una pierna y la arroja al suelo, aprisionándola con cuatro de sus enormes patas mientras sus pinzas chasquean y sueltan una baba verde y venenosa sobre su cara. Más alaridos, que parecen salir del fondo de su alma, cuando los otros dos monstruos comienzan a envolverla en su ataúd de tela de araña. No es su desesperación lo que me duele y me provoca arcadas, es mi reacción, el instinto que me empuja a esconderme y apartar la vista de su mano extendida.

—¡Daphne! ¡Daphne, ayúdame! —Me ha visto, me suplica mientras los insectos le clavan el aguijón para que deje de resistirse a lo inevitable—. ¡DAPHNE!

Entonces corro, pero no en su dirección, sino en la contraria. Corro y deseo que ella se revuelva más para que las acromántulas no tengan tiempo para fijarse en mí. Abandono a mi mejor amiga a su suerte y no me replanteo que eso no sea lo correcto. Lo único que importa es seguir viva, no hay cabida para la heroicidad en los instintos básicos del ser humano.

Esa frase no es mía, pienso, mientras encuentro un nuevo escondite en el que agazaparme: un par de cadáveres sanguinolentos sobre los que acurrucarme y desear que me camuflen. Con nerviosismo me hago un hueco entre ellos y me quedo en posición fetal, tragándome el vómito que me sobreviene cada vez que respiro su hediondo aroma.

Theodore. Él fue el que pronunció esas palabras en la oscuridad de la sala en la que nos hacían esperar para darnos el discurso previo a la batalla, en la que nos marcaron como si fuésemos animales. Sonrío, perdiendo poco a poco la cordura, sumiéndome en los recuerdos y tratando de ahogarme en ellos. Hasta ése momento nunca había pensado demasiado en la guerra, a decir verdad, nunca había pensado demasiado en el ser humano, en nada que no fuera yo misma. Sin embargo él no era como yo, no es como yo, le gusta analizar las acciones de las personas para llegar a la conclusión de que todos somos igual de crueles y despreciables.

Malfoy Manor nunca había sido tan poco acogedora. Pese a la blancura de sus ladrillos, pese al verdor de sus jardines, pese a los amplios ventanales que filtraban la luz en halos entre los que se podía distinguir el polvo que las decenas de elfos domésticos se esforzaban en eliminar. La enorme y solariega casa de la familia se había transformado en un nido de serpientes, en un calabozo, en una sala de tortura. Y, en ése momento, en un cuartel de reclutamiento. Nos mantenían en una oscura sala de espera que tenía las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo echadas, repleta de sofás, sillones y sillas en los que la multitud de adolescentes se sentaba, muchos de ellos con la mirada fija en la puerta que cambiaría nuestras vidas: un despacho. En él, el Señor Tenebroso y dos mortífagos de confianza ultimaban los detalles y revisaban la lista de candidatos. En condiciones normales, la mayoría de los que estábamos allí congregados habríamos sido rechazados con una mueca burlona. Sin embargo, la inminente guerra dejaba patente la necesidad de soldados o, quizá, carnaza con la que distraer al enemigo. Es posible que pensaran que los aurores tendrían reparos en asesinarnos, que dudarían, y ellos aprovecharían esa duda para aniquilarlos.

Peones. Así nos había denominado Theodore con una sonrisa ladina.

Cada uno sobrellevaba el nerviosismo como podía. Algunos, como Adrian Pucey o Marcus Flint, se mantenían en silencio, con la vista fija en el suelo. Otros, como Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, le hacían preguntas a Draco sobre lo que pasaría dentro. Él contestaba con expresión tirante que todo saldría bien, que no dolía tanto como parecía, que no nos preocupáramos. Había repetido lo mismo una docena de veces y tras cada una de ellas parecía menos convencido, más autómata: le habían obligado a mentirnos. Gregory Goyle y Millicent Bulstrode contenían las lágrimas, acurrucados y tiritando pese al calor de mediados de mayo. Tracey Davis no las contenía. Lloraba en silencio, murmurando cosas ininteligibles, sobre el hombro de Malcolm Baddock. El pequeño Malcolm, de apenas catorce años, que estaba esperando con estoicismo a que le abrasaran y deformaran la infancia.

El único que parecía impasible era Theodore. Estaba sentado en mi mismo sillón, con las piernas a escasos centímetros de las mías, sin llegar a rozarse. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero una extraña mueca elevaba las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, como si disfrutara de una grotesca broma privada. Siempre he sabido leer sus sentimientos, descubrir qué se oculta bajo esa pálida piel o esos oscuros ojos azules. Pero en ése momento no supe interpretar su gesto y su pasividad, me debatía entre que estuviera tan nervioso que no tuviera forma de demostrarlo o que pensara en otra cosa para evadirse de la realidad. Me equivocaba: se había rendido. Había dejado de luchar contra la ética.

—Theodore —murmuré, tratando de llamar su atención.

—¿Hm?

—¿Tienes miedo?

Entonces me miró de soslayo y acentuó aún más su sonrisa. Recostó la espalda en el sillón y puso uno de sus brazos tras la cabeza, a modo de almohada.

—¿Miedo? —siseó, casi jocoso—. ¿De qué? ¿De que se rían al vernos caer, al ver cómo nos arrastramos? ¿De pensar que no hay oportunidad para el futuro? En absoluto, Daphne, no tengo miedo. —Fruncí el ceño, confusa, así que giró la cabeza hacia mí y se explicó mejor—: Ya lo he aceptado. Todos los que estamos aquí moriremos: más de la mitad físicamente, en resto mentalmente. Si una maldición no me mata, cuando todo termine no quedará ni un ápice de lo que fui, lo enterrarán junto a los restos de los caídos y le llevarán flores al monumento que edificarán en su honor. ¿Por qué voy a tener miedo, entonces, si todo terminará en menos de un mes? No habrá ni una pizca de humanidad que se arrepienta de lo que haré.

Sus palabras me aplastaron contra la mullida superficie, como mazazos desapasionados de realidad que me cortaban la respiración. Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez, pensé en los otros niños a los que no marcaban pero que, del mismo modo, mandaban a una muerte segura. Pensé que quizá ellos aún no fueran conscientes de que si tenían la suerte de sobrevivir, envejecerían vacíos y putrefactos. Inhumanos.

El primero al que llamaron era un crío tembloroso que apenas había llegado a los quince años, Graham Pritchard. Fue el padre de Theodore el que salió a buscarlo y lo llevó al despacho, sujetándolo por un brazo por si sus rodillas dejaban de sostenerlo. El silencio pesó sobre los presentes durante los primeros veinte minutos.

Después empezaron los gritos.

Respiré hondo, intentando dejar de hiperventilar, hasta que la mano libre de Theodore encontró mi puño apretado y lo asió. Su toque seguía siendo como siempre: desapasionado, frío, superficial, y fue esa normalidad suya la que me ayudó a tranquilizarme. Él estaría conmigo. Tenía que estarlo.

—No quiero morir —exigí.

—¿Físicamente? —preguntó, fijándose en que estaba asintiendo—. Entonces mata. Escóndete. Abandona. No hay cabida para la heroicidad en los instintos básicos del ser humano.

Llamaron a otro muchacho, esa vez mayor de edad, pero pese a ello sus aullidos no fueron menos agudos.

—En cuanto nos suelten corre, no dejes de correr.

Otros dos más. El tiempo se agotaba.

—Sobrevive —susurró, cerca de mi oído, cuando su nombre salió de entre la máscara planteada de su padre. Posó sus labios helados sobre los míos, que sabían a terror salado a causa de las lágrimas que se me escapaban. Apenas fue un roce, el último que me dio antes de que lo agarraran del brazo y se lo llevaran a la fuerza. Antes de que la puerta del despacho se cerrara exclamó—: ¡Yo te encontraré!

Theodore gritó, como todos los demás. Pero, tras su agonía, pudimos escuchar una carcajada seca que nos puso la piel de gallina.

Lo habíamos perdido.

Alguien me agarra el tobillo y pataleo entre gritos que me desgarran la garganta. Noto cómo le he acertado en el cráneo y sin pararme a pensarlo apunto a la figura oscura con la varita aprovechando que debe estar descolocada por el golpe. Comienzo a maldecir hasta mucho después de que deje de moverse. Sigo lanzando imperdonables tras darme cuenta de que lleva una máscara plateada. Me da igual. Todo me da igual.

—¡Theodore! ¡THEODORE! —vocifero, atragantándome con el llanto. Me ha mentido. No ha venido a por mí, no me ha encontrado.

Y ya me da igual huir, esconderme, sobrevivir. No quiero despertarme mañana y tener pesadillas el resto de mi vida, pesadillas grotescas que tenga que afrontar sola. No quiero que tras cada ducha la sangre de aquellos a los que ya he asesinado tinte el agua.

Me acurruco de nuevo en el suelo y espero a que todo termine.

* * *

El chico, de unos diecinueve años, cambia de postura en la silla, incómodo. Está en un dormitorio lúgubre repleto de muebles caros, antaño impolutos, ahora cubiertos por una capa de mugre y polvo. Las cortinas están ajadas, producto de los ataques de histeria de ella o de los de impotencia de él. Sólo se escucha el sonido de la respiración de la convaleciente, entrecortado, y las pisadas de las ratas tras las paredes.

No hay nadie más en la casa.

La mansión de los Nott lleva años siendo habitada únicamente por ellos y, de manera ocasional, por Blaise, que suele pasarse cuando las reservas de alcohol en su agujero se agotan y no tiene fuerzas para ir a comprar más.

Tal y como él predijo, todos murieron. A Pansy y a Vincent nunca los encontraron, las tumbas que visita Draco están tan vacías como su alma. Tracey tiene una extremidad de menos y se pudre en San Mungo, Gregory huyó y se rumorea que no tardó ni dos meses en suicidarse, Marcus y Adrian fueron encerrados en Azkaban y condenados al beso del dementor después de que perdieran la cabeza en la batalla y asesinaran a unos críos que trataban de huir a Hogsmeade, Blaise se emborracha hasta que es capaz de volver a escuchar la risa de Pansy.

Al final la encontró, riendo de manera histérica, rodeada de cadáveres. Llamándolo. Tenía la mitad de la cara quemada y la otra tan magullada que constaba discernir la belleza que había enmarcado siempre sus facciones, aquella de la que ella tanto se enorgullecía.

Hace dos años que no se mira al espejo. Después de que la declararan mentalmente inestable y a él lo exculparan tras alegar que se había aliado con los mortífagos por coacción, la llevó a su antigua mansión. Cuando despertó, tres días después de haber llegado, se la encontró sonriendo y sangrando sobre una moqueta: había destrozado todos los espejos con los puños desnudos.

Theodore emite un largo suspiro, provocando que el flequillo, que ya casi le llega a la nariz, se balancee. Su aspecto es lamentable: hace semanas que ni siquiera se ducha, se afeita o se alimenta de algo más que botes de comida caducada. Las costillas amenazan con desgarrarle la macilenta piel pero, en el fondo, no le importa. Sólo come, duerme y bebe lo necesario para no morir.

—Sobrevivo —murmura para sí mismo, burlón.

La observa, su largo pelo sucio y enredado cayendo a un lado de la cama, como una cascada de agua que no es potable. Sus mejillas hundidas, sus ojos cerrados amoratados, sus brazos arañados y llenos de cicatrices. La sábana, que dejó de ser blanca hace mucho, la cubre justo hasta el pecho desnudo. Se levanta de la silla en la que día tras día se sienta para velarla y se acomoda junto a ella en el colchón, provocando que abra los párpados y sus ojos verdes y felinos lo reconozcan.

—Las acromántulas mataron a Pansy —comenta ella, como si tal cosa.

—Sí.

—Estaban de nuestro lado y acabaron comiéndosela. Yo no hice nada y me escondí, como me pediste.

Theodore se fija en su sonrisa infantil y le acaricia la mejilla, apartándole un mechón de pelo y recogiéndoselo tras la oreja.

—Yo te pedí que me mataras cuando me encontraste —prosigue. Tiene la voz cascada, aunque parece alegre—. Pero no lo hiciste, dijiste que ya estaba muerta. ¿Al final quién ganó la guerra?

—Nadie, Daphne. Todos perdieron.

Ella roza los labios del chico con sus dedos fríos, como si no entendiera qué hacen allí, desde cuándo o, siquiera, dónde están, y no le importara en absoluto. Su brazo izquierdo queda al descubierto y el moreno vuelve a fijarse en la Marca que Daphne intentó arrancarse a mordiscos en sus primeros meses de reclusión. Por suerte o por desgracia ya casi no parece ni verla.

Día tras día, semana tras semana. Siempre es lo mismo. La chica duerme y en ocasiones se deja alimentar para después volver a perderse en su pesadilla. Cuando tiene los ojos cerrados, grita y sueña con el día en el que murió. Cuando está despierta pueden pasar tres cosas: a veces se mantiene en silencio, con la mirada perdida, sin reaccionar a ningún agente externo. Theodore intentó al principio agitarla para que al menos se quejara, al no surtir efecto comprendió que lo único que podía hacer era aprovechar esos días para salir a buscar algo de comida. Otras veces, Daphne enumera los atroces crímenes morales cometidos, como una niña pequeña que apenas entiende la magnitud de aquello de lo que habla. Theodore se limita a corroborar, acariciándole una mejilla como está haciendo en ése momento.

El resto de las veces no sabe que ya no están en la guerra. Corre, grita, golpea, pensando que aún se halla en ése castillo infernal rodeada de cadáveres. Sigue las instrucciones que él le dio y se esconde en algún rincón oscuro de la casa, murmurando incoherencias y arañándose a sí misma. Cuando Theodore la encuentra tiene que reducirla y susurrarle durante horas al oído para tranquilizarla; si eso no funciona, emplea la varita o le obliga a ingerir una poción para dormir.

Pero siempre, siempre, pregunta quién ha ganado. Y la respuesta no varía.

—Nadie ha ganado —repite, en un murmullo.

Daphne esboza una sonrisa ida y asiente.

Nunca consigue dormirse antes de escucharle decir eso, como si la constatación de que todos han perdido la tranquilizara y sintiera que, al fin, está todo en su lugar.

Cuando los párpados comienzan a cerrársele, Theodore la abraza y recuesta sobre su pecho, acariciándole la espalda desnuda con dedos laxos mientras se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Recuerda el juicio, las miradas desdeñosas e incrédulas que él recibió frente a las compasivas con las que la insultaron a ella. El jurado sospechaba que Theodore mentía, que había luchado y matado por decisión propia; le hacían infinidad de preguntas y trataban de sonsacarle información con la que poder encerrar al mayor número posible de _perdedores_. _Malvado_ era un término demasiado ambiguo que englobaba también a muchos de los que habían vencido.

—Señor Nott, le vuelvo a repetir, ¿luchó usted bajo los efectos del imperius o por voluntad propia?

La sala, prácticamente vacía, lo acusaba con sus murmullos suspicaces. Durante los juicios de los menores no solían asistir muchas personas, a nadie le gusta ver cómo condenan a un crío antes de comer. A su derecha, maniatada a la silla y riéndose como una histérica, estaba Daphne: se había negado a testificar si no era con ella. Lo encontraron abrazado entre cadáveres a la chica y no habían podido apartarlos sin que la una gritara o el otro se revolviera. Los medimagos presentes, por temor a que terminara de perder la cabeza, accedieron a pedirle al Wizengamot un juicio conjunto.

Se había enterado de que Potter testificó a favor de los Malfoy y casi se había carcajeado por el hecho: qué típico del héroe, mostrar piedad ante el vencido y, obviamente, ante las cámaras. Por lo que sabía, se había convertido en auror casi sin darse cuenta, saltándose todas las pruebas de acceso y su último año de formación académica. Él, si hubiera querido obtener un empleo, habría tenido que suplicar de rodillas por un simple puesto de funcionario. Posiblemente sólo se lo habrían dado para mostrarle a la sociedad lo buenos y solidarios que eran reinsertando a los ex-mortífagos.

—Señor Nott, conteste a la pregunta o interpretaremos su silencio como una afirmación a la acusación por la que está aquí.

—No. No actué bajo los efectos de ningún hechizo —siseó, casi sonriendo ante el impacto de la respuesta en contraste con la actitud risueña de Daphne—. Tampoco por voluntad propia. ¿Alguno de ustedes fue a la guerra? —Miró a su público que, perplejo, asentía con la cabeza—. Entonces sabrán que lo hicieron no porque los maldijeran, tampoco porque quisieran. Estaban obligados. Nadie quería adentrarse en el campo de batalla o asesinar a otros por la causa que fuera, sin embargo lo hicieron. ¿Quién está juzgando a los otros menores que mataron para sobrevivir? Sí —asintió, por encima de las réplicas descontentas—, me refiero a aquellos que no estaban marcados. A los suyos. Podrán excusar que los aurores mataron mortífagos porque es su deber mantener la paz pero, ¿y el resto de alumnos que se quedó en el castillo? La mayoría posiblemente también asesinara. ¿Que fue en defensa propia? Les puedo asegurar que gran parte de los cadáveres que se pudren en el cementerio son producto de la defensa propia. ¿Están menos muertos por ello? ¿Es que quieren decirme que sí que existe una excusa para asesinar y sólo los que han ganado pueden beneficiarse de ella?

Así, el primero de noviembre de 1998, Theodore Nott, a sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos, quedó absuelto de todos los cargos. El profeta le dedicó una brevísima columna de apenas quince líneas que compartía con Daphne: sus juicios no vendían lo suficiente como para reclamar la primera plana, todo lo contrario que las correrías de Potter en su nuevo trabajo. Según el titular, había actuado como lo hizo a causa de la coacción a la que lo sometieron. Cuando lo leyó, con una ceja arqueada con ironía, se preguntó si no entendieron su mensaje o si, precisamente por él, mintieron tan descaradamente.

Minutos después de que el juez lo declarara inocente, tras las protestas y las caras que aún se contraían incrédulas de los presentes, le hizo la última pregunta:

—La señorita Daphne Greengrass ha sido reconocida por los medimagos como mentalmente incapacitada. Al ser su hermana menor de edad y su madre haber dejado claro que no puede proporcionarle los cuidados que requiere, será internada en la sala cuarenta y nueve de la cuarta planta del Hospital San Mungo a menos que un adulto se haga cargo de ella…

—Theodore me encontró —interrumpió Daphne, mirando al chico con una sonrisa agradecida—. Me hizo una promesa y la cumplió.

Tras la guerra, al Slytherin no le quedaba nada por lo que seguir levantándose por las mañanas, ninguna meta o motivación que lo obligara a continuar. Se regodeaba cada minuto que pasaba en imágenes de la batalla, en la ironía que parecía abofetear a los perdedores tras cada anuncio esperanzador de los que habían ganado. Entonces, en esos ojos verdes y felinos que habían perdido toda la cordura, encontró el motivo por el que seguir sobreviviendo a pesar de llevar tiempo muerto.

—Se lo prometí —murmuró, casi como si fuera una broma de mal gusto—. Yo me encargaré de ella.

Tras el sonido del martillo impactando contra la mesa, que anunciaba que la sesión había concluido, Daphne preguntó por primera vez:

—Theodore, ¿quién ha ganado?

—Nadie.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Ya os advertí que no sería bonito. He querido hacer muchas cosas con este regalo: la primera, algo decente, cosa que habría sido prácticamente imposible de no ser por la ayuda de **Källa**, que lo ha leído una y otra vez, orientándome y ayudándome a sacar lo que realmente quería decir. La segunda, algo realista: ¿de verdad en la guerra sólo hubo _expelliarmus_ y encantamientos aturdidores? Por favor. La tercera: algo crudo. Quería probar a escribir un fic que mereciera el rating M sin necesidad del que hubiera sexo.

Oh, es MUY importante destacar, para todos aquellos que sigáis _Mortífago_, que no: no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con él. Si bien me he inspirado en cómo veo a los personajes, ninguno de los dos actuará así llegado el momento. Es una visión de la guerra nueva y totalmente distinta a la que tengo pensada en la otra historia.

Ahora sólo queda saber qué os ha parecido.


End file.
